Stay in Bed
by LexSnape
Summary: Se le atora el aliento y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, porque frente a él esta Severus… pero no es el Severus que él conoce.


_Bueno... Esta historia me la pidió mi hermosa beta un día mientras hablábamos de comedias románticas, curiosamente la peli en la que más o menos me basé la única que a veces me gusta y hasta disfruto. Como siempre termino siento algo de la OTP, porque la OTP manda y rige mi vida y mis fics. Hoy cumplí once años escribiendo fics... Todo un logro para mi dado que soy de dejar todo en semanas, y pocas cosas atrapan mi atención, fic regalo para G que me ha acompañado casi un añito, regalo para mi por haber llegado a tanto, y regalito a ustedes porque les agradezco con el alma que me lean._

 _Disfruten mucho._

 _Historia beteada por **G. Mauvaise.**_

* * *

 _ **Stay in bed.**_

Regulus se remueve en la cama. Su cabeza duele y pesa demasiado para su cuello, pero cuando una gentil mano se posa en su frente todo el dolor y todo el torbellino de pensamientos se calman apenas lo suficiente para que pueda abrir los ojos. Parpadea lentamente, la luz apenas se filtra entre los doseles de su cama y gruñe mientras estira su mano para cerrarlas, pero una mano pasa sobre su cuerpo y se encarga de que la luz no entre más.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo y empuja su cuerpo hacía atrás. Desnudos como están ambos sólo sonríe ligeramente al sentir a Severus duro contra él, pero no se mueve, sólo disfruta de la sensación cálida y de los brazos que lo rodean. Se siente seguro, se siente cálido, y todo en lo que puede pensar es que ese momento es perfecto mientras el sueño lo envuelve en su niebla con un abrazo conocido y perfecto.

Severus lo besa en la nuca y la sonrisa en sus labios se hace más grande, hace un ruido que es casi un arrullo y cuando Severus lo besa de nuevo, esta vez en el hombro, se relaja por completo en la suavidad del colchón y el olor que desprenden las almohadas.

—Quédate en la cama Reg, hoy no tenemos nada que hacer —susurra Severus en su oído, y Regulus no se molesta ni en responder, porque para cuando Severus sale de la cama él ya está dormido de nuevo, descansando en los brazos de Morfeo y soñando con lo absolutamente perfecto que es pasar un fin de semana en la cama después de los TIMOS. Descansar a la sombra de un árbol, besarse en algún rincón oscuro del castillo y juguetear en el baño de los prefectos. Sus sueños son una mezcla de recuerdos vividos en esos lugares y de cosas que le gustaría hacer. Tienen solo un par de semanas antes de volver a sus casas y pasar todo el verano separados… y la idea, la simple idea, es capaz de oscurecer sus sueños y se despierta sobresaltado.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe y fuertes nauseas lo golpean cuando mueve su cabeza apenas un poco.

Eso no es normal. Se siente como resaca, pero mil veces peor. Es casi como cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo debajo del Imperius de su madre, pero se siente más cansado. Es como todo eso junto con una lluvia de hechizos aturdidores lanzados directamente a su cabeza. Siente que va a morir, está casi seguro de que va a morir, porque apenas es capaz de arrastrarse en su cama para poner su barbilla en el borde y vomitar por lo que le parecen años. Cuando por fin se detiene está sudando frío y no se siente mejor, pero no puede quedarse en la cama, necesita llegar a Severus, él lo llevará a la enfermería y con un poco de suerte no tendrá que pasar su primer sábado libre en meses encerrado y observado por Madame Pomfrey.

Lentamente consigue sentarse en el borde de la cama y abre los doseles. El suelo de piedra está helado y, mientras arrastra sus pies descalzos hasta la puerta de su habitación, no es capaz de siquiera abrir los ojos por completo, sólo tiene que abrir la puerta y gritar su nombre, y así lo hace.

Casi al instante dos pequeños cuerpos chocan con él suyo, sus brazos lo rodean y él se mantiene en pie de puro milagro al recargarse en la pared. Siente como si su cerebro hubiera sido alcanzado por un hechizo para batir la mantequilla y las náuseas lo golpean de nuevo mientras se desliza por la pared.

Los niños son demasiado pequeños para estar en Hogwarts. No entiende porque están ahí, pero cuando es capaz de enfocar su vista se da cuenta de que no está en el pasillo que lleva a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Su respiración se acelera y mira a su alrededor, nervioso. Está por tener un ataque aunque no sabe cómo es que lo sabe porque nunca ha tenido alguno, pero sabe que está por llegar y golpearlo con fuerza, y es entonces que aparece frente a él.

Se le atora el aliento y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, porque frente a él esta Severus… pero no es el Severus que él conoce.

No es el Severus que se fue a la cama con él la noche anterior.

No es el chico de dieciséis años que le hizo una mamada mientras se duchaban antes de irse a dormir.

El Severus Snape frente a él es un hombre. Es más alto, lleva el cabello más largo y en sus brazos carga un bebé recién nacido.

Regulus trata de hablar a pesar de que ni un solo sonido sale de sus labios, pero siente arcadas.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

—Te dije que te quedaras en la cama… —susurra el hombre, hincándose frente a él y estira su mano para ponérsela en la frente— Tienes un poco de fiebre.

Los niños se miran entre ellos y dan un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

—Orion, ¿llevas a Destiny a la sala? —el niño más grande asiente y toma el pequeño bulto de sus brazos, haciéndole un gesto al otro niño, quien lo sigue con lágrimas en los ojos. Severus se inclina hacia él y lo levanta en sus brazos— Te llevaré a la cama y te explicaré qué sucede —susurra con suavidad cuando siente todo el cuerpo de Regulus tensarse en sus brazos.

—¿D-dónde…? —balbucea nervioso, sus manos aferrándose a la camisa de seda blanca del hombre. Severus nunca usó nada parecido.

—Primero te pondré en la cama —Regulus no lo reconoce del todo, porque, a pesar de que el tono de voz es amable, puede distinguir la orden de mantenerse callado y siente su corazón apretarse. Severus nunca le ha ordenado nada.

Es dejado en la cama y el desastre de su vomito ya ha sido limpiado mientras no estuvo. El hombre lo cubre con las mantas y con cuidado saca un par de viales de la mesita de noche. Por un momento duda si tomarlos, pero no puede pensar en que Severus le dé algo que pueda dañarlo de alguna manera… aun si es un Severus que no conoce. Y realmente se siente muy mal, así que solo deja que el hombre le ponga los viales en los labios.

Lentamente el mundo deja de girar y siente que puede pensar. Su mano se aferra a la manga de la túnica de Severus.

—¿Qué pasó? —murmura mordiendo sus labios, las lágrimas amontonándose en sus pestañas.

—Hace diez años… el señor Tenebroso atacó Hogwarts, un hechizo te dio en la cabeza —el hombre se sienta a su lado y con sus dedos acaricia su cabeza—. Los medimagos hicieron lo que pudieron, pero no encontraron la manera de que recuperaras tu capacidad de recordar —Regulus quiere reír, porque no quiere creerlo.

—¿Diez a-años? P-pero… ¿C-cómo? —Le cuesta respirar y siente que en cualquier momento va a arrancarse el cabello con sus dedos tirando de el de forma nerviosa, pero las manos de Severus toman las suyas y hacen que el agarre se afloje. Las lágrimas se escapan y ruedan por sus mejillas al ver los ojos negros tan llenos de amor como él los recuerda.

 _Diez años._

—Tengo un pensadero.

No puede evitarlo. Se inclina y lo besa.

* * *

 _Más PrinceBlack para el cora, más amor gay para mis chicos favoritos ¿Les ha gustado? ¿No sienten su corazón un poquito más roto después de leer esto? Sé que dije que lo basé en una comedia romántica, pero...nunca dije que el fic fuera comedia romántica. Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario si lo han hecho, gracias por acompañarme aun si solo tienes un día siguiéndome o leyendo mis historias, significa mucho para mi._  
 _¡Besos!_


End file.
